icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2004 Calder Cup Playoffs
The 2004 Calder Cup Playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 14, 2004. Twenty teams, the top five from each division, qualified for the playoffs. The fourth- and fifth-placed teams in each division played best-of-3 series in the qualifying round. The four winners, in addition to the other twelve teams that qualified, played best-of-7 series for division semifinals, finals and conference finals.2004 Calder Cup Playoffs caldercup.com. Retrieved on April 28, 2008 The conference champions played a best-of-7 series for the Calder Cup. The Calder Cup Final ended on June 6, 2004 with the Milwaukee Admirals defeating the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins four games to none to win the first Calder Cup in team history.List of Calder Cup champions caldercup.com. Retrieved on April 28, 2008 Milwaukee's Wade Flaherty won the Jack A. Butterfield Trophy as AHL playoff MVP.Jack A. Butterfield Trophy AHL Hall of Fame. Retrieved on May 5, 2008 Records Several league records were set during the 2004 Calder Cup Playoffs.Calder Cup record book: Teams caldercup.com. Retrieved on May 5, 2008 *A total of 93 games were played throughout the playoffs, the most of any Calder Cup Playoffs *Wilkes-Barre/Scranton lost 12 times during the 2004 playoffs, the most games lost in a single playoff *Wilkes-Barre/Scranton also played in a record 11 overtime games in one playoff *There were 17 shutouts overall, the most in any single playoff *27 overtime games were played, the most in a single playoff *Milwaukee tied a record by recording six overtime victories in one playoff *Wade Flaherty became the first goaltender to win 16 games in a single playoff Playoff seeds After the 2003–04 AHL regular season, 20 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top five teams from each division qualified for the playoffs. The Milwaukee Admirals were the Western Conference regular season champions as well as the Macgregor Kilpatrick Trophy winners with the best overall regular season record. The Hartford Wolf Pack were the Eastern Conference regular season champions.2003-04 AHL Standings HockeyDB. Retrieved on April 28, 2008 Eastern Conference Atlantic Division #Hartford Wolf Pack - Eastern Conference regular season champions, 102 points #Manchester Monarchs - 92 points #Worcester IceCats - 90 points #Providence Bruins - 87 points #Portland Pirates - 85 points East Division #Philadelphia Phantoms - 101 points #Bridgeport Sound Tigers - 98 points #Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins - 86 points #Binghamton Senators - 80 points #Norfolk Admirals - 79 points Western Conference North Division #Hamilton Bulldogs - 96 points #Syracuse Crunch - 93 points #Rochester Americans - 89 points #Cleveland Barons - 89 points #Toronto Roadrunners - 81 points West Division #Milwaukee Admirals - Western Conference regular season champions; Macgregor Kilpatrick Trophy winners, 102 points #Chicago Wolves - 96 points #Grand Rapids Griffins - 96 points #Houston Aeros - 74 points #Cincinnati Mighty Ducks - 72 points Bracket In the qualification round all games are played at the arena of the fourth seed. In each round after the Qualification Round, the higher seed receives home ice advantage, meaning they can play a maximum of four home games if the series reaches seven games. There is no set series format for each series after the Qualification Round due to arena scheduling conflicts and travel considerations.Frequently asked questions theahl.com. Retrieved on May 12, 2008. Division Qualifiers :Note 1: All times are in Eastern Time. :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (A4) Providence Bruins vs. (A5) Portland Pirates East Division (E4) Binghamton Senators vs. (E5) Norfolk Admirals Western Conference North Division (N4) Cleveland Barons vs. (N5) Toronto Roadrunners West Division (W4) Houston Aeros vs. (W5) Cincinnati Mighty Ducks Division Semifinals Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (A1) Hartford Wolf Pack vs. (A5) Portland Pirates (A2) Manchester Monarchs vs. (A3) Worcester IceCats East Division (E1) Philadelphia Phantoms vs. (E5) Norfolk Admirals (E2) Bridgeport Sound Tigers vs. (E3) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins Western Conference North Division (N1) Hamilton Bulldogs vs. (N4) Cleveland Barons (N2) Syracuse Crunch vs. (N3) Rochester Americans West Division (W1) Milwaukee Admirals vs. (W5) Cincinnati Mighty Ducks (W2) Grand Rapids Griffins vs. (W3) Chicago Wolves Division Finals Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (A1) Hartford Wolf Pack vs. (A3) Worcester IceCats East Division (E1) Philadelphia Phantoms vs. (E3) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins Western Conference North Division (N1) Hamilton Bulldogs vs. (N3) Rochester Americans West Division (W1) Milwaukee Admirals vs. (W3) Chicago Wolves Conference finals Eastern Conference (A1) Hartford Wolf Pack vs. (E3) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins Western Conference (W1) Milwaukee Admirals vs. (N3) Rochester Americans 1 - Game played at Buffalo, NY 2 - Game played at Blue Cross Arena at the War Memorial Calder Cup Final (W1) Milwaukee Admirals vs. (E3) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins ]] See also *2003–04 AHL season *List of AHL seasons References Category:2004 in hockey Category:Calder Cup playoffs